full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Marco's Relationships
<Marco Hopkins The Order of St. Arthur and Hopkins Family Marcus Hopkins Coco's relationship with his father has always been strained. Raised on high ideals and then forced his entire life to reach for them: Marco in his youth initially wanted nothing more then to please his father, but as time went by he began to see what his father was really making him reach for. His father wanted his son to be the best not just because he loved him but also to make him a tool to be used to further the family goals. This fact shattered the boys perception of his father and caused him to fall into a deep depression. Marcus however does not see it in the same way and genuinely cares for his son. He feels his boy has a duty not only to him but also to humanity and wishes Marco to live up to those lofty ideals. In his mind if he has to be hard on the boy then so be it. However he none the less grew tired with Marco's "welching" and decided to let him stew in his own angst until he learned to behave like an adult. Even so Marcus could only stomach so much before dragging his son out into the 'real world' with responsibility. The key crux of their relationship was that despite Marcus wanting nothing but the best for his son he never ever tried to know his son: and if asked doesn't even know what his favorite color is. He has always assumed that the boy would aspire to the same ideals he had and be both a leader and great hunter like his sister. But the fact is Marco was aspiring to those ideals, its just his fathers pension for then using him as a chess piece in his various plans that in Marco's eyes cheapened the affection his father gave to him. Making it all seem hollow. The downfall of their relationship was Marcus never seriously considering that his son would potentially have genuine feelings for a werewolf, and as such was enraged to find out his had run off to war Ashley Norwest. He ordered his daughter to stop her brother at any costs in a fit of rage, giving her a blunt order to 'do what ever it took' to stop him. Once his son was infected however his mind broke, not only because his son had betrayed him, but now he had to fight his own beloved child, who had been corrupted by the very things he had worked so hard to (in his eyes) protect the world from. Marco becomes in his fathers eye his greatest failure. Marco on the other hand sees his father as an insane mad man, and while he himself initially takes little pleasure in being a werewolf swears to use his powers to stop his fathers insane rampage and purge. After his father descends into madness and is left little more than a gibbering mess he does feel sorry for him and cares for Marcus when he is able: Marcus in his mad state however no longer recognizes his own son. Marion Hopkins Marco has shared a tense relationship with his hypercompetitive sister ever since he was a child. She frequently bullied him as to keep him from achieving his highest performance and was not above beating him up when he left an opening during sparing. Likewise their was very little love lost from Marco who viewed his sister as a egotistical person who would fly off like a roman candle as soon as things did not go her way. It is partially due to his sisters pension for underhanded tactics that encouraged Marco to be somewhat honorable as he despised such things happening to him and loathed the idea of it happening to others. Coco's self imposed exile exacerbated the tension between the two, as Marion became more extreme in her love of persecuting the supernatural. She began to see her brother as weak and whenever possible beat him and forced him to tell people it was an accident: telling him she would only stop once he proved himself a man and killed a supernatural creature. As such the resentment between the two was high, and once their father tagged Marco's crush Ashley for death she had no qualms with shooting her brother to keep it quiet. Marco on the other hand was shocked by his sisters betrayal and despite his intellect had considered her to have some form of affection for him: even if it was tough love. Once Marco is turned into a werewolf, Marion refuses to even acknowledge him as her brother and calls him thing period. Even after she is arrested she even tries (and fails) to expose to the world what he is before she is dragged off to a mental institution: all in an effort to spite him. Talbot Pack Ashley Norwest Ashley and Marco had known each other as Children and had played together, with both of them considering each other friends. However when Coco entered his self imposed exile in despair of his fathers machinations and the lack of control over his own life, he broke off all ties with Ashley. It wasn't until a major conference meeting where Marco gave a important speech that he saw Ashley and was astounded by how she had changed. Smitten with her he tried to rekindle their relationship, and Ashley wanting to make a good start in her new life returned his wishes to rekindle a friendship: although remained ignorant of his advances. As such Marco stepped up his public appearances for his father in Bio-Tech and even toyed with the idea of returning to public school to spend more time with Ashley. He even began to visit her at her families estate and made subtle advances towards her. It wasn't until Derek Xander attacked him after an altercation that Ashley, being embarrassed by her friends actions agreed to go on a date with Marco, although insisted it was just as friends. Marco genuinely cares for Ashley, feeling that she is talented, smart and most importantly a incredible intelligent young women. As such he admires her and wishes to get to know her better, and is attracted also by her beauty. Ashley's opinion of Coco is that he is sweet, polite and very charming, but is taken aback by his forward advances, and is caught in a tight spot of how to let him down gently. Still after Marco's father tries to have his son spy on Ashley, Marco tries to distance himself from her and in attempt to spare her feelings begins to insult her forcing her into hating him. This plan backfires on Marco and his father gives up trying to take Bio-Tech through legitimate means and plans to have Ashley killed, Marco attempts to warn Ashley but is shot by his sister Marion. Ashley manages to bite Marco turning him into a werewolf, and thus saving his life. While Marco assists the Talbot pack in taking down his family, he eventually comes to terms with Derek and Ashley's growing relationship and respectfully backs off. Although he warns Derek that is he does not treat her right he will hurt him: which Derek told him "he can try." Derek Xander Coco met Derek Xander a few times while he was attempting to woo Ashley and almost instantly the two came to conflict. Marco looked at Derek as a brutish thug who's first inclination was violence and Derek thought of Marco as little more then another manipulative businessman. From the very beginning Marco knew Derek liked Ashley and made attempts to occupy him, so he could spend some time with Ashley alone: this in turn infuriated Derek who stormed in on the two as due to an accident the two had ended up in a compromised position leading to Derek attacking Marcus and throwing him out the house. After the Talbot pack learned that the Hopkins were inside informants for the Order of St. Arthur Derek jumped to the conclusion Marco was only courting Ashley to hurt her. However when he discovered Marco on the steps of the Norwest estate wounded and bleeding out, the hunter begged him to look after Ashley if he did not make it. After turning Derek is mildly but none the less plesently surprised that Marco would risk his life for Ashley, but quickly grows frustrated with his continued attempts at trying to court her. Still after Ashley makes her feelings for Derek known Marco backs off and purely asks Derek to look after her: or else. This threat was met with a casual retort that Marco couldn't beat him in a stright up fight even if he tried: Marco retorts about saying who said he would take Derek on in a stright up fight. Despite this growing respect bettween them Derek does get frustrated with Marco when he joins in on Mikey's antics. Mikey Corvis Interestingly even before the Hopkins family became embroiled with the new packs of Everett Marco and Mikey had met each other. The two are good friends online and played numerous matches against one another, Marco reluctantly admitting Corvis was the one person he could never sneak up on in Player vs Player matches. High praise indeed from Marco. However the two had never met in person and even when they did they did not initially recognise one another until Marco made a passing comment on his skills on a game they played frequently together. Marco enjoys playing against Mikey due to him having to think of his feet, while Mikey enjoys having another decent sniper on his team on online games. Even so when Marco begins to work with his family on taking down the packs of Everett Mikey knowing his scent feels initially betrayed by his friend. Indeed during one incident Mikey ends up in a fight with Coco who in his own mind desperately tries to defend a crows of bystanders from the werewolf he did not recognise: Mikey of course uses the same tactics that beat Marco in game but is caught off guard when Coco is able to counter them. As the war with the Hopkins and their supporters heats up, Marco is told by his father of Mikey's identity as a werewolf, and is persuaded to wean information out of Mikey online. Upon hearing that Mikey was a werewolf, Marco becomes confused as Mikey always seemed so human to him, but none the less tries to move forward with his duty. Even so Marco was unable to bring himself to hurt a person he considered a friend, so confused he very blatantly told Mikey they couldn't be friends anymore and blocked communications with him. This strikes deeply at Mikey, who felt he could try and change Marco's mind. However after Marco flees his parents house to try and warn Ashley about his fathers impending assassination attempt and is turned to save his life, Mikey is one of the first people Coco wakes up to. Patching up their friendship Mikey is one of the people who help Coco get used to being a werewolf: and they start to do more active things away from their video games, namely Coco using his stealth skills to assist Mikey with his hobby of taking pictures of beautiful ladies. Omega Pack Arthur Amell Having trained together with Leonardo Tek the three of them were a devastating team, Arthur providing the muscle, Leonardo the brains and Marco the leadership. Even after the group split up they remained in contact, and while Arthur frequently forgot to send any letters Marco made sure to contact him regularly. As friends the two of them both share unspoken respect, Marco admitting he never actually beat Arthur in any fights during training, but managed to stop Arthur getting the rest of them caught. Arthur admits he is not the greatest at stealth so values Marco's skills at getting by people. Arthur however is the one person never actually acts arrogant around due to the sheer amount of times he has lost to him. Indeed personality wise they are both near identical, being very polite, acting as gentlemen and secretly both of them having a slightly perverted nature when it comes to girls: although disagree a lot on it, with Marco feeling it is perfectly natural to like girls and 'admire their beauty' while Arthur tries to remain above it, and frequently fails. They also clash a lot on whether it is better to keep secrets of tell the truth, as honest Arthur will often blurt out what they were doing, while Marco denies everything. Human Allies Leonardo Tek In the early friendship between Leo, Coco and Arthur Leo was always the odd one out. The other two were always physically active, strong and self reliant while Leo was always needing their help. As a result despite caring for his friends Leo has a deep sense of inferiority next to both of them, especially Marco who brags about his skill. However despite these feelings Marco does value Leo and the two have a brotherly relationship due to Marcus being Marco's father and Leo's Godfather making them practically brothers. Indeed both of them consider each other family. Marco was the one who taught Leo most of his hand to hand moves and Leo helped Marco study for his exams, when he used to care about them. Indeed they often covered for each other, as when Leo was to sick to go out and demonstrate equipment, Marco would often take his place, despite his dislike of going out. Likewise whenever Marco went out swimming and Marcus asked after him Leo would always make an excuse or lie about his location. They also lived in mutual fear of Marion, and whenever she was in a bad mood would hide together in Leo's lab, the one place she was forbidden to go. Megan Onsen Megan and Marco at first did not really get to know one another very well. Even while Marco was trying to court Ashley, the two were not on even first name basis. Marco passion in his attempts to please Ashley however at first caused Megan to view him as another businessman looking marry into the Norwests in an attempt to claim the fortune Ashley would inherit. Overtime though as Coco began to organize charity events on Ashley's recommendations and show Ashley his good side Megan slowly grew impressed seeing him was a well meaning individual with pure intentions: although kept a close eye on him, an eye that turned from scepticism to intrigue. She is also very grateful to him at trying to protect Ashley and getting shot in process and nursed him back to health after he passed out and Ashley bit him. She also felt sorry for him, as despite everything he did for Ashley, Megan knew Marco wasn't her type, and Ashley and Derek were all but an unspoken couple. After becoming a werewolf and being forced to stay away from his own family Megan helped look after him as he readjusted to his new powers and form. As time went on though and Marco wrestled with his new needs, wants and emotions from being a werewolf he grew increasingly agitated and hot headed and began going to Megan to vent. While it is initially unclear why he went to her, it eventually becomes apparent Marco confided in her specifically because she was human and felt it would provide him some connection to the humanity he felt he was losing. Megan in turn began reassure him that Ashley had not changed massively after turning and her words of encoragment to express his turmoil had her become his secret confidante about his early shame of being a werewolf. However through most of this Marco never realized that Megan had begun to feel for him as he let loose all his confused feelings. From these meetings a mutual respect was born between the two and slowly Marco began to realize that Megan had feelings for him. Marco in fact did not come to fully accept his abilities until after he used them to save Megan's life after getting trapped in a sinking ship, where he used his water breathing ability to absorb oxygen from around him and them by using mouth to mouth give it to Megan to keep her alive while they reached the surface. While this initially embarrassed both of them Marco did ask if she wanted to go out. As a couple, the two take their relationship very seriously and seem to enjoy spending sweet and silent moments with one another. They are not especially public about their relationship either as Ashley did not find out about it until Megan began asking for time off work to go out and spend with Coco. This however is not out of embarrassment but more out of a quite obsession with one another, as they enjoy each others company so much, they forgot to tell anyone they were actually dating. Marco also takes great pains to be careful with Megan and to not let his wolf side control him as he is still afraid he will hurt her if he loses control or gets to excited. Still Megan has said she loves him no matter the form and has cuddled with him in Wolf form on a few nights: still the pair only ever hitch up fully on New Moon nights out of Marco's fear of infecting her. Megan herself has stated he doesn't need to take precautions, but is touched by the fact he is doing this for her, and makes few attempts to stop him. Marco would very early on admit to his desire to marry Megan, giving her a semi proposal. Megan while gobsmacked at his very bold statement did not freak out and was more than happy to say yes to it. And when Marco eventually went back on his idea after realising that he had no money for the wedding (due to being disowned by his father), Megan tracked him down and made him eat his own words saying they were going to go through with it as its what they both wanted: money or no money. Marco also takes to helping Megan with her chores round the Norwest estate to spend more time with her. While Megan has taken to teaching him to clean and wash his clothes at the same time as he has no idea how to do it. Category:Relationships